cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
This is the Part Where You Run
This is the Part Where You Run is the first episode and series premiere of the first season of and the first episode of the series overall. Summary SERIES PREMIERE - Under the guidance of headmaster Alaric Saltzman, the next generation of supernatural beings at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted — including tribrid Hope Mikaelson, Alaric's twins Lizzie and Josie, high-energy vampire MG, newly-triggered werewolf Rafael and the mysterious Landon — come of age in the most unconventional way possible, nurtured to be their best selves...in spite of their worst impulses. Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Special Guest Star *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan Guest Cast *Demetrius Bridges as Dorian Williams *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park Co-Starring *Tony Guerrero as Hector Gonzales *Lorraine Rodriguez-Reyes as Maria Gonzales *Jose Miguel Vasquez as Priest *Victoria Carey as Young Landon Multimedia |-|Images= Promotional Stills 1x01 Legacies-Hope.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Hope 2.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Landon.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Lizzie.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Josie.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Rafael-Landon.jpg 1x01 Legacies-Matt-Hope-Alaric.jpg |-|Quotes= Sneak Peek :Alaric: "Block with your hand." :Hope: "I got it." :Alaric: "If you had, I wouldn't have to say it." :Alaric: "Cheater" :Hope: "You should really let a vampire start doing my training. You're getting a little old for me to break your human bones." :Alaric: "How dare you." :Alaric: "You and Landon have a thing or something?" :Hope: "I don't have things." :Alaric: "Yes, I'm well aware of your quest to avoid of all emotional tendencies. It's obviously something." :Hope: "I liked him. He's normal. " :Alaric: "Let's keep him that way. We survive here because we follow the rules. We can't get sloppy about it." :Hope: "You're the one that tells me I need to get out more." :Alaric: "I tell you that you need to stop locking yourself in your dorm room, binge watching Cutthroat Kitchen. I don't tell you to go out on Friday night with a human." :Hope: "You know, you can just be my headmaster. All this other stuff is not in the job description." :Alaric: "I attempt to make an actual friend here and we can re-evaluate this relationship" Scene :Lizzie: "Welcome to the Salvatore school. We're your tour guides." :Josie: "I'm Josie." :Lizzie: "I'm Lizzie. Sisters." :Josie: "Twins." :Lizzie: "Fraternal. Obvs." :Alaric: "Rafael, why don't you go ahead with the girls while I talk to Landon?" :Lizzie & Josie: "Morning, Hope." :Hope: "Morning, girls." :Lizzie: "More like despair." :Hope: "I heard that." :Lizzie: "No you didn't." :Hope: "Didn't have to." :Alaric: "Everyone behave." :Lizzie & Josie: "Love you, dad." :Alaric: "So, let's get started." |-|Videos= Kaylee Bryant on How “Legacies” Fills that Void for "The Vampire Diaries" and "The Originals" Fans Legacies 1x01 — Alaric vs. Hope TVLine Legacies 1x01 Sneak Peek "This is the Part Where You Run" (HD) The Originals spinoff |-|Soundtrack= |-|Trivia= * This episode was originally named after the series, Legacies; however, it was changed for reasons unknown, to This is the Part Where You Run. * This episode's title is a line from Landon Kirby and also by Hope Mikaelson. * The Salvatore School stays involved with Mystic Falls just enough by participating in town events so as not to draw attention to the school. * Lizzie is revealed to have a temper, of which Alaric is trying help his daughter control through the use of her mind; i.e. through mediation and breathing exercises. He believes that her late birth mother's ancestors left her with a legacy of darkness. * Landon takes a knife of unknown supernatural origin. Hope and Josie use Dark Magic to try to locate him with the knife, though seemingly, the knife reacts to the spell and glows, resulting in the death of everyone on the bus Landon is on, with the exception of himself. References }} See also }} Category:Legacies Category:Season One Category:TV Series Category:Episodes